my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ayatsuri Shirogane
Ayatsuri Shirogane (白銀操り, Shirogane Ayatsuri), known as ??? when in his Hero Costume, is a student within ???, hailing from a suburb within the poorer area of Japan, where he was eventually kicked out of the house, alongside his sister Hina, and forced to find shelter in any location possible for survival. While living with his parents, he was forcibly trained by his parents, as well as given harsh studies in hopes of using their child to get within a prestigious school and get out of their financial difficulties. Ayatsuri eventually became tired of this life and ran away from home, with his sister following him due to their bond. Having no type of plan, Ayatsuri and Hina struggled for a while until they were saved by a Hero and brought to a shelter. However, after the shelter was invaded by villains, and they threatened his sister, Ayatsuri went on a rampage that ultimately took his sister's life. Traumatized by the event, he developed a psychological illness that causes him to see his sister, despite her no longer living. Eventually, he took the entrance exam for ??? and was granted permission into the academy, becoming a student with his dream of becoming a hero that his sister could be proud of. Appearance Gallery Ayatsuri Shirogane Gallery Child.png | Ayatsuri at the age of four Personality Relationships Hina Shirogane History Past Ayatsuri was born into the Shirogane Family fifteen years ago as a healthy baby. Throughout most of his childhood years, he has lived with his family in poverty, where his father worked several jobs just so they could get by, leaving his mother to tend for the children by herself most of the time. At the age of one, when Ayatsuri began talking, his mother began a strict regimen of things that would be taught at schools, believing that her child could never start too early. However, the true purpose of this was an attempt to use Ayatsuri to get herself and her husband out of the slums and into a more comfortable life for them. While Ayatsuri was being fed, and given a place to sleep, his own health was at jeopardy due to not receiving the proper amount of treatment a baby should receive, causing his mother to get angry with him at early ages, reprimanding him as a result. Over the years, this was a vicious cycle that continuing, and as he aged, his regimen became more strict, up until the age of four when he started to unlock his Quirk. Due to the unlocking of his Quirk, he was taught how to use his Quirk, as entrance exams also required for proper Quirk usage. Shortly after unlocking his Quirk, his mother became pregnant, thus making his training and studies a problem for her, meaning he had more break times and was given a bit more leniency. He used these opportunities to go out and explore around the area, sometimes finding discarded food to fill himself up, or learn about his surroundings. Many passerby's attempted to try and get him back home, but he refused, scaring some people away with minor usage of his Quirk, something that often surprised him, due to his parents never being afraid of him. When it was time was for his mother to give birth, Ayatsuri was five at the time, and was able to first encounter his little sister, Hina Shirogane. She was brought home, and was also taken care of by his mother. Due to finally having the child, Ayatsuri was given even more leniency since she also had to keep Hina in mind for the grand scheme of hers. Years passed by, and Ayatsuri was becoming more capable within his studies, as well as usage of his Quirk. However, due to the birth of his sister, the training and studies had to be split between them, leaving Ayatsuri to learn how to teach himself from time to time. When he turned seven, and his sister Hina was at the age of two, their father lost their job, which ended up making them lose their house in the process, and decided to try and move into Tokyo, which was a bit of a ways to go from their former living area. During their voyage, as they had to make several stops before they could reach Tokyo, the studies and training continued for the two children. The Shirogane Family eventually made it within Tokyo, and one of their first experiences within the city was seeing a Hero saving a group of elderly people from a villain's attack. Ayatsuri and Hina watched with anticipation and amazement, as this was the first time they were able to see a genuine hero that they thought was a fable. The hero and the villain continued their battle, only for the hero to ultimately end up victorious. The crowd gathered behind the barrier cheered at the hero's victory, and it only had Ayatsuri and Hina admire the hero and what they did. While the hero was trying to wrap up the damage that was caused by the villain, Ayatsuri and Hina ran from behind the barrier to get close to the hero. While they were surprised, they provided some encouraging words to the two children, hoping that one day they could join him in the field and become heroes themselves. They promised to him that they would become heroes just like him one day. Smiling at their determination, he brought them back to their parents and continued his help in cleaning up the mess. The Shirogane Family continued their journey throughout Tokyo, to see if they could find some place to sleep in, even if it's not a traditional home. Eventually Ayatsuri became nine, and his sister became four, where his family continued to move from place to place, finding available shelters from time to time. One day, his father grew angry at Hina for not showing the progress he wanted to see in her, and attempted to reprimand his child harshly, only for Ayatsuri to intervene in the middle of it, making their father even more angry. He tried to fight against his father, but due to being scared, his Quirk was not functioning properly, ending up with both Ayatsuri and Hina receiving bruises throughout their body. After their beating was done, Ayatsuri announced that he was leaving and taking Hina with him. His parents didn't seem to mind it, instead they angrily agreed to his proposal, claiming that they didn't need useless children anymore. Ayatsuri picked up his little sister, and without a moment's hesitation, left his parents, hoping to find some sort of shelter for the night. After spending a few nights without a shelter, Ayatsuri and Hina were eventually able to find a shelter that would accommodate them due to being minors. Ayatsuri lived with his sister in the shelter for a while, trying to keep her spirits up, despite the predicament they've found themselves in. However, the shelter was eventually raided by a small group of villains, causing panic within the shelter. Since there were no heroes in the direct vicinity, the villains were able to do as they pleased at the shelter, taking advantage at the people staying within it, taking their food, excess clothing, and much more. Eventually one of them came close to Ayatsuri and his sister, where the villain was able to successfully knock over Ayatsuri, due to him not putting up much of a fight because he was scared. The villain grinned and then focused on the little girl before them. Since they don't get these chances often, they decided to try and torture Hina for a bit, causing for her to scream in pain. This reminded Ayatsuri of how useless he was when their parents tried to harm Hina, and he could do nothing about it. His fear turned into anger, thus unleashing his Quirk in an uncontrolled state. He faced off against the villain, ensuing in a battle between the two that became one-sided quickly, with Ayatsuri having the upper hand. Seeing the battle, the villains around the shelter decided to lend a helping hand to their friend, turning the tables on Ayatsuri. During his struggling against the attacking villains, Hina saw her brother trying to protect her and tried to fight against the villains as well, asking for them to stop hurting Ayatsuri. However, they didn't listen to her, and kicked her to the side, continuing their onslaught against her brother. Seeing that, Ayatsuri became even more uncontrollable, thus making his Quirk stronger, but also more sporadic. During this struggling, his sister tried to fight against the villains again, but ended up being caught in one of her brother's attacks, where she was pierced through the heart, immediately ending her life. At first, Ayatsuri did not notice this and continued fighting with the villains. Eventually, a two heroes arrived at the scene and subdued the villains that were attacking Ayatsuri. They tried to calm him down, and when they were near that point, he saw Hina on the floor, a hole in her chest. This sent him in an even more uncontrolled state, causing for him to black out. After the events of the shelter, Ayatsuri awoke to find himself within a padded room with no windows, just a door. He was also kept restricted by a straitjacket, severely inhibiting his movements. Eventually, a doctor came inside of his room and informed Ayatsuri of what happened at the shelter and why he was within this room. Ayatsuri couldn't believe the man, that his sister was taken away from him, because of his own actions, and that he was put into an asylum for rehabilitation purposes. This caused him to once again go berserk, but it was far more tame than what happened at the shelter, making him easy to subdue. He was left to himself after he was subdued, allowing for Ayatsuri to collect his thoughts and try to remember what has happened. He couldn't believe what he had just heard, that his sister no longer existed. Due to this thought process, he vowed to himself that he will get out of here and see his little sister again. Ayatsuri spent the next four years of his life living in the asylum and receiving his forced rehabilitation. He seemed to become more and more introverted as time continued, as he requested to receive materials for him to study, claiming that he wanted to be able to take a Hero Exam for ??? when he was released from the asylum, despite the workers protesting to him leaving, claiming that he wasn't anywhere near prepared to leave their care. He ignored their beliefs and continued to study diligently, as he had a promise to keep. Despite being able to receive materials to study from, he was still restricted in his Quirk usage, only practicing in small bursts so he doesn't completely become incapable in using it. During these years on the asylum, Ayatsuri had a certain visitor visit him at least once every two weeks to speak with Ayatsuri, and provide some sort of company. He remembered Ayatsuri proclaiming to him that he and his sister wanted to become heroes like him, and he admired their determination, as well as feeling good that even children so young were looking up to him. He has also expressed his regret for not being there when they needed him, something to which Ayatsuri forgave him for, since he also blamed himself for what transpired during their time in the shelter. When Ayatsuri turned thirteen, he was told by one of the workers at the asylum that he was free, under one condition: he had to be supervised by a hero, as they still believed he was not yet ready to leave. Ayatsuri agreed to their condition and was released, meeting up with Hero, the person who made the request to the asylum. Grateful for their kindness towards him, Ayatsuri vowed that he will make sure to not displease him or Hina, and will continue on his quest to become a hero. He spent the next few years living with Hero, continuing on his studies, as well as becoming stronger with his Quirk in preparation for the exams. Entrance Exam Arc Quirk and Abilities Puppet Equipment Hero Costume Trivia *Ayatsuri Shirogane uses the design of Izuru Kamakura from the Danganronpa franchise. *Ayatsuri Shirogane's birthday, March 21st, lies on the same day as World Puppetry Day, referencing his Quirk. *Ayatsuri's name is the translation for "Puppet", while Shirogane translates to "silvery-white", where both reference his Quirk. However, Shirogane can be seen as an ironic name due to his Hero Costume and hair. Category:Males Category:Quirk Users Category:Students Category:Characters Category:Heroes in Training